Last goodbyes
by hermandron4ever
Summary: Hermione remembers, A one part fic about Hermione and Ron, PG-13 to be safe


**Last goodbyes.**

A/N: ok I know I should be working on my other fics but I wanted to write this so I did, :-), (slightly depressing, sorry), but I have updated 'the power within' and I'm working on my other two, so plenty of updates soon.

Summary: Ron I guess, its a stand alone fic and its PG-13 to be safe, so review and let me know what you think.

The rain was falling hard, the clouds were grey and the skies promised a thunder storm, Hermione walked alone through the rain and wind.

She did not feel it, she felt very little anymore, she saw the quiddicth pitch and she remembered the last game she had watched there.

They had returned for their fifth year slightly older and slightly different, Ron had obviously been practicing his keeper skills.

When the Griffindor team had held tryouts he had easily won the post over the others, so it was usual for her and Ginny to go and watch the boys play, even when it was just practice.

However winter was coming and in November she had refused to watch except for the matches, it was fun to see them come in freezing cold, whilst she was cosy and warm.

She often told them so, Ginny would also join in saying how warm it was, this caused an immediate attack from the boys, they were some of the best times.

Ginny had soon became part of their group and by the time Christmas came around it was obvious to everyone that Harry had seriously fallen for Ginny.

So being a good friend she had convinced Ron it was a good idea to set them up, she remembered his face as he obviously didn't agree.

He had looked outraged, "what are you talking about ? I don't want any guy near Ginny, so I won't be setting her up with my best friend."

Hermione had been expecting this, "well who better for your sister ?, he is your best friend Ron, they need each other, Harry would treat her right you know that.

Ron had considered this, "maybe your right, besides it will make spying on them easier, so if he hurts her I'll know and I kill him."

Hermione had jumped with delight, "that's the spirit, well kind of, without the killing of Harry, ok?"

He had just nodded, but he now wore his trademark smirk.

Within no time Harry and Ginny were a couple thanks to Ron and Hermione, although most of the other students didn't think it was so great,

They were a sickening sight, always kissing and whispering and giggling, so it was fair for her to assume that the majority of students wanted to kill Hermione and Ron.

But it didn't matter to her because suddenly she had a lot of time alone with Ron, she had begun to realise just how much she liked him.

She noticed how cute he looked and how sweet he could be when no one was around, and soon she realised that she was in love with him, she always had been.

It had been the night before the valentines ball when Ron had made her dreams come true, he had asked her to the ball.

They had shared their first kiss whilst dancing, it had been so soft and sweet that she had been sure that she was floating.

Everyday had gotten better between them, they still argued and criticised each other, only the make ups were much sweeter.

She remembered thinking how it was the start of something so wonderful and it had been the best year of her life.

But all good things come to an end.

The last quidditch match she had seen had started out as an ordinary day.

Except for the first time before Ron ran off for the match against Ravenclaw, he had pulled her close and kissed her cheek,

He had whispered, "I love you Hermione, you know that don't you?"

She had only been able to nod before rushing out the words she had wanted to say for so long. "I love you too Ron."

His face had lit up, had he really thought she didn't love him?

He had kissed her so softly, a kiss that lingers for hours later, before whispering, "goodbye Hermione."

He rushed off before I could say goodbye or wish him good luck.

I never got to say goodbye.

It had been an unexpected attack from Voldermort and his deatheaters, many had fallen fourteen in truth.

Voldermort had advanced on Harry, me and Ginny had rushed to help him, we were foolish, Ginny was seriously hurt she will never walk without a limp again.

I doubt she even notices it, a part of her is missing anyway.

I was thrown to the side, unharmed, I guess that hurt the most, I came away unharmed. 

I realised who had thrown me to the side, Ron.

I watched in slow motion as he stepped in front of Harry just as Voldermort uttered the death curse.

Two seconds too late, Dumbledore arrived with others they managed to take him down.

But I was too busy watching Harry cry as he cradled Ron's head, I ran to them sobbing as I realised he was dead.

All that ran through my head was I never got to say goodbye.

But now was my chance, I walked across the muddy fields, ignoring the rain.

There were so many coffins, so many losses.

We had won, but at a price.

Fourteen lives, but I know it was more than that.

As I knew my life was taken as was Ginny's as was Harry's, and all the other Weasley's.

Nothing matters to me anymore, how can it ?

Ginny just exist she is more of a ghost than moaning Myrtle.

Harry has also gone away, only he is always there in body only his mind is elsewhere, I like to believe its with Ron.

The twins don't laugh anymore, strange, how I always wished they would be more sensible, but now all I want is to see them laugh.

Mrs Weasley's tears never stop running, how can they? her youngest son was taken.

Mr Weasley has the lines showing as he tries to stay strong for his family, he should grieve for the wonderful son he had.

Percy pretends as many do that everything is ok, but I see the pain, as I see it in Bill and Charlie.

Then there is me, well I guess I have been numb since it happened, but now they want me to speak, to honour his life, how can I not?

But I wonder what can I say to make it alright?, what can I say that will take away the pain? the truth is nothing will do that, but maybe I can help them remember.

As I stand at the podium I see so many sad faces, yet I smile, for I am seeing Ron, truly seeing him at his happiest, or his angriest.

I am seeing him alive.

And I cannot grieve for that because his life was one of wonder, so as I begin my speech I hope you will understand,

"Those of you who have felt the loss of someone, are feeling the pain today, but I ask you to stop for a while, just stop and remember, remember how they looked when they were happy, sad or angry, and try to smile."

I look up to see them staring, "They all died young, too young and so suddenly that we wish to place blame, but it cannot help, please just try to remember them as they were, alive."

"I was asked to speak about Ron today, to honour his life but I cannot, I cannot even begin to explain how he was a best friend and how he would do anything for us, how he loved his family, and how he loved me."

My voice cracks but I must be strong, " those who knew Ron know how special he was and is to us all, but for those of you who never knew him you have been denied knowing a wonderful, courageous and kind man."

I want to sit down but I must stay strong, I need to say goodbye, "I have little regrets in my life apart from one, I never got to say goodbye, the last time I saw him I never said it, we part in the morning believing we will meet again in the evening, but when that does not happen your world gets turned upside down, and everything is confusing for a while, but I don't want to miss an opportunity again." 

Tears now finally fell on my numb cheeks, "I would like to say goodbye to Ron, the best friend I could ever have, I know you are well for death is nothing but the next adventure,"

I try to control the sobs, but its so hard, "this may seem like the last goodbye, but it is not, I promise you its not, because its not really goodbye, just farewell."

I cannot speak anymore but I must, my voice is only a whisper, "I have to believe we will be together again one day, and our hearts will once again beat as one."

"Goodbye Ron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok there it was, a totally depressing fic, which I'm going to end up hating, I KILLED RON OMG.

So review if you want to, no flames though cause I don't have time for people who cannot offer constructive criticism, besides I'm not that bothered about this fic.

I just needed to write it to get it out of my system.


End file.
